deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Unitology
Unitology is a religion in the Dead Space universe, founded on the ideas of Michael Altman. __TOC__ Origin The Church of Unitology is described as a massive religion based on the belief that the Marker will bring about eternal life. While the exact details of much of the religion's theological and doctrinal basis remain undisclosed, Abraham Neumann mentions that Unitology was based on Scientific ideology, but soon became religious after, followers believe, the Earth Government killed Altman. They consider the Marker to be evidence that human life originated outside of Earth. Founded around two hundred years prior to the events of Dead Space, Unitology had its beginnings when Michael Altman discovered the Black Marker. Upon discovering and studying the Marker, Altman led a massive religious movement which established Unitology as a major religion. At the time many people had lost faith in religions and the new aspiring religion appealed to them and drew many converts. This process of growth was accelerated when Altman was mysteriously killed. The faithful suspected the hand of the government in his assassination, and his subsequent martyrdom only furthered their growth and radicalization. Unknown to the church;s members, however, much of Unitology's history and ideology have been fabricated by its leaders for their own benefit. Michael Altman never truly believed in the promise of the Marker, and was in fact murdered by his own followers, who used his death and several of his broadcasts to establish Unitology as a rising religious movement under their control. Moreover, despite the tensions between the church and the Earth Government, the true masterminds behind Unitology were in fact members of a splinter group of the government, who intended on using the Church to fulfill their power-hungry ends. Beliefs The basis of the religion is based solely on the ideology laid out for the Marker. Oddly, many scientists, even Altman himself, have little idea of the Marker's true purpose and origin. The meaning of the inscriptions about the Marker had puzzled Unitologists for years. Unitologoists believe that the inscriptions on the marker are a message that will reveal the true origin and meaning of human life. It would be 200 years before a colonist would decipher its meaning: the inscriptions are the code for the recombinant DNA that transforms human corpses into the terrifying creatures known as Necromorphs. The Church is said to possess considerable political and economic influence, despite a persistant atmosphere of what they see as persecution by EarthGov; the upper echelons of the Concordance Extraction Corporation are mentioned as being increasingly controlled by Unitologists on several occasions, and it is mentioned that they require members to contribute huge sums of money to the church in order to move up in rank within it. It is also mentioned that they refuse to allow their member's bodies to be buried or cremated, instead preserving them aboard space ships. There are two ranks above that of the average follower, and a suspected third. Two of these possible ranks have been confirmed as being "Vested" and "Overseer", the latter being the higher. The speculated third and possibly highest rank is "Enigma." This speculation is based on a video transmission in which the recipient is addressed as "Enigma Lange" after the author addresses himself by inserting his rank within the church before his last name. The Church is noted for having many cult like features including ritual sacrifices and mass suicides. Interestingly, the verse quoted by Samuel Irons just before his death is eerily similar to how Necromorphs are created: they are "taken" by other servants (other Necromorphs in this case) and transformed into more eternal servants (Necromorphs appear fully self sufficient) and their souls freed (they are killed). Several members of the Church of Unitology are prominent characters in Dead Space; including: *Benjamin Matthius: Captain of the CEC Planet Cracker ''USG Ishimura''. *Challus Mercer: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, creator of the Hunter. *Terrence Kyne: A doctor aboard the Ishimura, researched the Red Marker. *Hanford Carthusia: Manager of the Aegis VII Colony, ranked as "Vested" *Deakin Abbott: CEC Engineer on the Aegis VII Colony, first to experience visions after the discovery of the Red Marker.Dead Space: Extraction *Vera Cortez: Aegis VII P-Sec officer, partner to Abraham Neumann. *Warren Eckhardt: CEC Executive of Colonial Mining Affairs, ranked as "Overseer" Script Unitology also appears to have a unique script and system of writing that works on a simple principle - substituting letters and numbers for the DNA code on the Black Marker. Translation of this script may be found in Dead Space, in Chapter 1 near the Cargo Bay door and in Chapter 6 in the Hydroponics Deck of the ''Ishimura''. Graffiti of this script can be found written all over the walls in many areas. Trivia *Unitologists are often derogatorily referred to as 'Marker-Heads' or 'Rock Worshipers'. *Unitology seems to be inspired by Scientology on the grounds that members must pay vast amounts of money to learn the churches teachings and secrets, its considerable controversy as well as the all around sci-fi influence. *Unitology's history is further fleshed out in the Dead Space: Martyr novel, which describes Michael Altman's discovery of the Black Marker.[http://kotaku.com/5516189/another-dead-space-prequel-only-this-one-you-read Kotaku: Another Dead Space Prequel, Only This One You Read] Gallery File:Marker.png|Emblem of the Black Marker File:Unitology Symbol.png|A basic list of Marker symbols used by Unitologists. File:Wall-decode2.jpg File:Wall-decode4.jpg File:Unitology.jpg|A translation of the Unitology script can be found in Chapter 6. File:Dead_Space_2_unitology.jpg|Concept art of Church of Unitology in the Sprawl. File:concept_church.jpg|Concept art of the Church of Unitology's interior File:concept_church_gbalcony.jpg|Concept art of the Church of Unitology's balcony Sources Category:Content